The Great Cake Chase
by Adorable Princess Fairy
Summary: No lemons, maybe some limes. GaaLee is the center of this story. Lee has wonderful "cakes". Gaara wants it all.


Chapter One: Cake by The Pound

Lee accidently ended up in the red light distract- Again!

It was embarrassing. It was lucky for him that his spandex didn't actually seem to be strange in a place where people wear fish net stockings, shorts, and leather.

To say he was uneasy was putting it lately. He was feeling someone's eyes on him and he couldn't pinpoint where exactly the gaze was coming from.

Frustrated "for the last time", Lee decided to go into the closest building to ask for directions.

"Hey, Honey. Are you lost? You look a little young to be in this part of town." The woman couldn't be older than 25. Her maid outfit looked cute and not too sexy. Her electric blue hair was very unnatural looking, but looked beautiful on her in its wavy glory.

"Um… Yes." Lee finally regained his composure. "I am looking for the Suna Hotel."

"You're not from around here." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm from Konoha." He said proudly as he half whispered. His usual exuberant demeaner was dampened by the calmness of the place and the woman.

"I'll call you a cab, if you want. Just wait here, I'll get my cellphone." The young woman started to walk away. "By the way, my name is Mei."

"Thanks, Mei. My name is Lee. Lee smiled brightly.

Mei thought his teeth were so bright they could distract the air force on its missions. However, she was too kind to say anything.

Lee waited patiently for Mei too return. He sat at the nearest table and looked around.

How glorious the place was! Beautiful oak tables everywhere and lovely purple chairs and couches. The curtains were milky white. The little café smelled of coffee, sake, and cake.

Lee's stomach loudly growled, and he was once against reminded of his situation. The "Beautiful Beast of The Leaf Village", as he called himself, probably only had enough for the taxi back. He had meant to buy a present for his friend TenTen. She'd probably smack the life out of him for going back on his promise. Maybe he could ask Mr. Gai for some money?

The bell on top of the entrance ringed out loudly. At the entrance was a boy about the same age as Lee, perhaps a year or two younger, with the brightest spikey red hair and the most beautiful green eyes. But those eyes seemed to be hungry for something. The boy's gaze swept over the café in all its entirety. Despite being taller than the boy by a few inches, Lee felt incredibly small.

Once the redhead's eyes settled on Lee, Lee decided it was best if he get out of the Café as quickly as possible.

"You!" His voice was surprisingly deep and raspy. The redhead walked gracefully and with power towards the raven-hair, spandex-wearing boy at the front. "How much?"

"What!" Lee's surprise escaped his lips. "I don't work here, Sir. The employee is coming back soon. You can ask her."

"I'm not looking for cakes, unless it's the one on your behind."

"Oh, o- WHAT!" Lee's shriek was probably loud enough for the entire distract to her.

"I'm not asking again."

"Sir, I'm not hiding any cakes in my spandex, I assure. I would never steal.

"Call me Gaara." The red head's voice wasn't any louder, but seemed so demanding to Lee.

"Gaara, I don't steal. It's against my honor pledge from my dojo." Lee said with pride.

"I don't care about sweetened bread. Do I have to ask again? Or are you putting on some innocent front to try and convince me some more? I assure you, you don't have to do that. I'm already interested."

Gaara leaned towards the other boy. "How old are you?" he asked with his low voice.

"I'm about to be 16 in November!" Lee half-shouted.

"I'll give you your first job."

Gaara reached his hand into his black skinny jeans and pulled out a blank slip of paper. Out of his other pocket came a pen. After a quick scribbling, he handed the piece of paper to Lee.

"What's this?" Lee asked surprised.

"It's my contact information, see me about your first job."

"Well, I'll only be here for a week more."

"That's more than enough. I'll pay well."

Lee's bushy eyebrows furrowed. "What is the nature of this job?"

"I think you know. Come to the address listed, go up to the penthouse, and put in the pin. Your first night starts at 8 pm sharp. Don't be late."

Gaara left without hurry, showing the world, he will move when he damn well pleases.

Lee heard what sounded like a door and looked back at the counter.

"I'm so sorry, Lee. I couldn't find it for the longest time. I really need to clean up my locker."

"It's okay, Mei!"

"I heard the bell ring. Did a customer come in?"

"Um… Someone named Gaara. He kept harassing me about some cake in my pants. I assured him, I do no steal."

"Gaa…ra… Cake…" Mei looked Lee up and down and then exclaimed: "That's great! Already getting your first gig. I remember starting at around your age. I didn't do anything really explicit until I turned 18. And I sure as hell didn't get such a catch so early. Be careful though, that family is scarier than a tag team of serial killers."

"What are you talking about, Mei?"

Lee's round eyes were filled with worry. "I wonder what he wants me for. Maybe moving some boxes?"

"Is that what they are calling it now? Well, I guess you better dress in your best spandex and be ready".

"Yes, M'am!"

When Lee finally got to Suna Hotel, he was so happy. It was a tiring day through and through. He just wanted to sleep.

Then his mind decided it was time to stay awake.

So, instead he did jumping jacks until he was sore. About five hundred.

Lee was ready to hit the showers. Once the spandex suit came off, he noticed a crinkling sound when he accidently stepped on his pocket.

A piece of paper?

Oh, dear! The job!

Lee's mind gears were turning. Well, even if it was just moving boxes, maybe Gaara would pay well enough to get something special for TenTen! Yes!

Lee scrubbed his body hard and quickly. He was going to get sweaty again anyway, but at least this way he wouldn't give a bad impression. Lee never really had an order problem. If anything, his scent is always slightly sweet, but his nose got so used to it. So, he never notices.

When Lee was finally dressed in his best spandex suit, one that had a tuxedo print on it, he left the hotel room with a note for his mentor.

Once in the elevator, Lee stared at the piece of paper. The address is the same as the hotel who was currently in. How strange. Oh, well. Lee shrugged.

He pressed the Penthouse floor's button. He came across a door once he left the elevator.

He knocked quickly and then remembered the four digit code the boy had left with him. He quickly entered "9994" and waited. The door opened automatically.

The butler was kind and led Lee to the back bedroom.

"The young master will be here promptly. You're a bit early, but please enjoy some refreshments."

Lee stole a glance at the Champagne glasses on the nightstand and shook his hand."

"I don't drink, I'm afraid." He started to say more, but noticed the man he was previously talking to had left quietly before he could utter a word.

Lee sat down at the desk facing the wall. Where were the boxes? Did something happen. Then again, he never asked what the job was. He was sure it was something that needed his youthful energy.

"This place is dark." He said to himself. He got up from the desk and turned on the lights. The room was very clean, not surprising when there was what he assumed was a cleaning service.

He looked to the floating book shelves adhered to the wall. He picked out one randomly and gasped in horror as he put it back instantly.

"That's… that's…"

"A sex position book for homosexuals, of course. I've been doing research for years." The low voice sounded slightly amused or maybe Lee was just imagining it.

"Gaara! Why does someone as youthful as you have something that depicts acts that only lovers should do."

"Lovers?" Gaara's hairless brow went up. 

"Well, it's a bit early for that call, but if you do a good job tonight- I'll decide if you can come back. Don't know if I'd call us lovers, simply a client and his server."

"Oh, do you need an extra hand? I thought I was moving boxes, but maybe I'll be serving someone today. I've never been a butler before, but I'll make a good one." Smiling brightly, Lee put forth a hand for Gaara to shake.

"I have enough butlers. All you need to do is lay on your belly on top of the bed and let me do all the work."

"But, what's the point of coming here if I don't do any work?"

"If you want to grind that's up to you.

"Grind? Like grinding coffee or black pepper!"

Gaara chuckled.

"Sure, whatever. Now get on the bed."

"Okay!"

Lee laid the way Gaara had insisted he do earlier.

"Wait, take off the spandex first."

"Oh! Do you want me to change?"

"Naw. I just want to see them cakes in all their glory."

"I told you I don't have any cakes." Lee's eyes furrowed while he lay on the golden covers.

"I can see them clearly."

Gaara walked over and-

"Did you just grab my behind?"

"Of course. I'll be doing much more tonight."

Lee stood up in the bed and practically hulk-smashed-jumped-down from it when it finally dawned on him. 

"You think I'm a prostitute?"

"What else would you be doing in the red light distract with an ass like that? Surely not stealing cakes. You have enough of your own."

"I told you don't have any cakes!"

"It means 'ass', Lee. Are you really as dumb as you act?" Gaara scoffed. "We will try this again. Lay on your belly, and this time put your ass up higher."

The redhead's voice was commanding.

Lee shook his head quickly.

"I do not think-"

"You don't have to 'think', you just have to be here."

Lee shrieked in surprise as a tongue slithered his neck in salvia.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the full experience. Not shut up and lay on the bed."

"No!"

"That's what I th- What." Gaara's voice was the same volume, but it felt like a shout to Lee's poor mind.

"I can't. This is something only a most special person should be doing."

"You believe in that shit about special persons and soul mates?"

Lee nodded yes as Gaara's mad laughter filled the room.

Gaara begin to speak once more. "Either get on the bed or leave, but know I will get that ass eventually."

"I do not like you speaking of me as if I am a piece of meat! I am a person with feelings, dreams, and ideas."

"If your feelings are lust, your dreams are being fucked by me, and your idea is to be bottom- I will agree."

"I- I do not like the way I am being spoken to."

Lee huffed and walked past the redhead."

"I will still get that ass, one way or another."

"My first time will be special." Lee started without turning around. "I will not waste on someone who is not my most special person."

Lee was so glad to be in the hotel room again. What a night. Hopefully he wouldn't see the redhead ever again.

Gaara growled to himself. Mumbling things like "That ass will be mine." "Who the hell does he think he's talking to? "No one says 'no' to a sand sibling."


End file.
